Junjou Symphonia
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: RichterXEmil fluff? D: To get in the Valentine's spirit... here's a 'heart- warming' Richter and Emil oneshot. Its set after the last Richter side quest, after the Cape Fortress. Please enjoy!


**I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A BITCH!! I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN OVER 7 MONTHS AND WHEN I DO IT'S A YAOI DDDX I'M SO SORRY MY FEW LOYAL READERS!! I've been obsessed with Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, but mainly, I _LOVE_ Richter :333 He's so cool.... DX -dies- Nyan! Um, please enjoy, this little one shot then... **

**I do not own Richter Abend or Emil Costagnier, but if I did, the game rating would have gone up... alot... -yaoi thoughts-**

**Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

"...we should be back in Meltokio by morning." Richter commented, sitting aside his 'friend' by their campsite, expecting an answer. "...Emil?"

"Eh? Oh! I-I'm sorry. Thank you." He nodded, lost in thought. They had just left the Cape Fortress that morning, and he'd been helping Richter for some time now, but there still were so many things he didn't know about him. _Like why he wants Ratatosk's core... and everything about Aster..._

"...what's wrong." Richter asked suddenly, cutting the Ratatosk knight's thoughts short.

"E-eh?! Um, nothing, really!" Emil protested, surprised at his concern. _I'm even worrying Richter! But... I can't tell him what's really on my mind... _"I-I was just, um, thinking about how I keep leaving Marta... I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing." He said automatically, used to the apologizing, but somewhat interested. "Tell me."

"A-about Marta?" Emil frowned, not sure what to say. "Er... it's just that... Marta... she told me that... she loves me, and I like her, but I keep going away from her..."

"...She..." Richter blinked in surprise, not expecting that. "She loves you?"

"U-um, I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems, Richter, really! I'm sorry!" Emil tried, not sure why his companion was so surprised, now uncomfortable with the topic he brought up, wishing that Aqua and Tenebrae were awake to change the direction of the conversation. _But... I wonder..._

"Burdening? No, it's fine..." He shrugged, noticing Emil come over and sit beside him. "Nn?"

"Um, Richter, I'm sorry, but can I ask you something...?" Emil asked nervously, still feeling like he was imposing, and trying to turn the subject from he and Marta.

"That depends." He said slowly, unsure of what Emil was saying. "What is it?"

"Richter, h-have you... Have you ever been in love?"

"What?!" Richter frowned, looking at Emil as if he had no right to ask him something like that, to his surprise.

"Uwah!! I-I'm sorry!!" Emil shouted, utterly surprised, trying to move away from his obviously pissed off companion, backing into a tree behind him.

"Didn't I just tell you to stop apologizing?!" He sighed, exasperated. "It's too exhausting having you around me all the time..."

"I... I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't have asked..."Emil murmured, still shocked. "A-are you mad at me?"

Neither of them said anything for the next few moments, and Emil strongly considered moving farther away."I'm sorr-"

"I did love someone once." Richter replied softly, cutting Emil off.

_Eh? _He blinked, surprised. _What!? _

"...Not really 'loved,' but that person was the only person I had ever really cared about." He continued, staring deeply at the fire in the midst of their campsite, as if savoring the memory, chuckling softly. "But... I suppose that those damned to be outcasts really never can be allowed to be happy for long."

"What do you mean?"

Richter blinked, somewhat startled, being pulled from his thoughts, like he had forgot Emil was there, before he smiled an emotionless smile. "...he was killed."

"...!" Emil gasped, feeling a ache in his chest. _Was _killed_?! Does he mean... Aster?_

"Emil?" Richter frowned, turning to face him. "You don't have to worry about my past, you know."

Emil blinked, just noticing tears falling down his face, unable to stop. "I-It's just that's so sad...! It's not fair!!"

"...you don't have to cry on my behalf." Richter murmured softly, trying in vain to stop Emil.

"I-I'm sorry... It's.... I'm sorry..." Emil choked through tears. _If Aster was the one precious to Richter, and Ratatosk killed Aster, th-that means... I killed the only person Richter ever loved..._

"Idiot, I told you to stop apologizing so much." He shook his head, feeling somewhat guilty and unsure what to do. "...Emil, stop crying..."

"I-I can't! " Emil whimpered pitifully, as he attempted in vain to wipe the tears from his face. "I'm s-sorry... I-I can't stop crying...!"

"...really?" Richter smiled warmly, again to Emil's surprise. "We'll see about that, shall we?"

"Wha--?" Emil started to say, when he cut off when Richter's lips suddenly pressed against his, pushing his back harder against the tree so he couldn't push him away from him. _Wh-wh-what!?_

"Mnn!?" Emil tried to cry out as he tried to get Richter's grip to soften, though in vain. He blushed heavily, clenching the sleeve of Richter's coat as his companion's gloved hand softly held his face, deepening the forced kiss. _WHAT IS HE DOING?!_

"Ha!" Richter breathed, laughing lightly, finally moving away, still tilting the confused Emil's gaze toward's his. "I did it."

"Wha?!" Emil huffed, trying to catch his breath, absolutely confused, Richter still awkwardly close.

"You stopped crying." He said simply, his arms tightening around him, pulling him closer to him. "Emil..."

"Y-yes?" Emil stuttered, unsure of what to do, blushing as he felt Richter's breath against his neck.

"You..." He started, holding him closer against him. "You were the first person to ever cry for me."

"..." Emil blinked, didn't say anything, still gripping Richter's sleeve.

"Emil." Richter whispered softly, so quietly that Emil could hardly hear him.

"...thank you."

* * *

**OH TEH NOES FAIL. I'm not really satisfied with it, but whatever... Nyan, I hope you all enjoyed! And I'll try to write a KuroganeXTomoyo fanfic before Valentine's day DX Thank you for reading and maybe reviewing! -Towa Noshibwa**


End file.
